Will Revive
by Videl104
Summary: [Yaoi[HeiXEd]][Doujinshi en construction]Edward est mal vu dans Notre Monde. On le pense disjoncté. Une chance qu'Alfons est la pour l'aider...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteure:_ Videl  
_Titre:_ Will Revive (Trad: Revivra)  
_Genre:_ Drame et... oh, vous verrez bien...  
_Rating:_ K+ (pour l'instant...)  
_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi qu'à Square Enix.

_Notes:_ Cette fiction se passe après l'anime, sans autant être après le film. Elle ne spoilera que la base de Notre Monde: les lieux et quelques personnages. Les séparations "---" démontrent le changement du personnage "il". Ne vous inquiètez pas: cela passe alternativement d'Edward à Alfons. De plus, ma fiction sera "doujinshisée" par Chou. La première planche est déjà finie. Allez la voir: ça en vaut vraiment le détour! Je vous mets le lien sur mon LiveJournal (voir ma homepage sur mon profil). Hem, que dire en plus? Oh! Enjoy!

_-Will Revive- _

_Chapitre un _

Il marche tranquillement dans un parc peu fréquenté. Cela lui permet de mieux réfléchir, de ne pas être dérangé. Ses jambes le mènent où elles le souhaitent. Le visage élevé vers le ciel, il sent la douce brise lui caresser la peau et jouer avec ses cheveux d'or. Le vent est plutôt frais: les nuages ne demandent que d'évacuer leur peine. Il s'arrête, ferme les yeux. Il prend son temps, il attend. Il inspire grandement. Il hurle de toute ses forces. Ses poumons se vident de leur air. Une nuée d'oiseaux s'est envolée, ayant prit peur.

---

Il fuit le regard du marchant à qui il achète des pommes pour regarder le ciel. Des dizaines d'oiseaux le parcourent en poussant des cris d'effrois. Un écho hurlant les accompagne. C'est alors que ses oreilles reconnaissent la voix que ses yeux bleus s'assombrissent. Il retourne à ses achats, les complète et tend ses billets verts durement gagnés.

---

Il reprend enfin son souffle. Crier lui a fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Il ouvre les yeux. Les quelques passants s'empressent de rentrer chez eux. Ont-ils eu peur de lui, eux aussi, ou est-ce la pluie menaçante qui guette les rues de la ville qui les fait fuir? Il se pose la question, mais aucune réponse n'est apparente. De toute façon, qu'il effraie les gens, il n'en a cure. Que personne ne l'apprécie, il en a l'habitude. Mais veut-il que cela continue?

---

Il soupire. Il a fouillé toutes les poches de son par-dessus: sans résultat. Il pose tout ses paquets par-terre. Il farfouille les poches de son pantalon. Rien. Il pousse un grognement. Il espère ne pas les avoir oubliées quelque part durant ses courses. Il cherche encore une fois dans son manteau. Les voilà. Il a certainement mal regardé. Il prend la bonne clé, l'insère dans la serrure de la porte et l'ouvre. Il se penche pour reprendre ses sacs, entre chez lui et dépose ses achats sur la table de la petite cuisine. C'est le silence quasi-complet dans l'appartement. Seuls les tic-tacs de la vieille horloge lui témoignent qu'il n'est pas rendu sourd. Évidemment: Edward n'est pas revenu de son vagabondage dans la ville, comme à son habitude. Des fois, il voudrait tellement le comprendre.

---

Il a mal. Mal au coeur. -Au moins, cela lui prouve qu'il en a un.- Il se sent terriblement seul. Toujours les yeux levés au ciel, il pense encore et encore. Le vent semble lui chuchoter quelques mots, comme pour l'encourager à aller de l'avant. Sur ses joues coulent de petites rivières, bien que ses yeux restent secs. Les nuages ont enfin décidé de céder. Ils doivent, en quelque sorte, pleurer pour lui. Oui, car bien qu'il soit triste et mélancolique, il n'y arrive pas.

---

Il a décidé de le retrouver. Il s'est peut-être perdu. Qui sait? D'autant plus qu'il ne fait pas très beau à l'extérieur. Il enfile son manteau et n'oublie pas son parapluie à la sortie. Sous le porche, il tend la main au ciel gris pour voir s'il pleut. Si. Enfin, pas vraiment. Les nuages crachent de délicats flocons, qui, lorsqu'ils touchent le sol, fondent immédiatement. Il ne fait pas encore assez froid pour qu'un manteau blanc recouvre les toits. _Les joies de la saison._

---

Il a froid. Il frissonne. Il est trempé. Il devrait peut-être rentrer. Tient? Il entend des voix. Des voix lointaines. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui est ailleurs.

« Madame, est-ce bien lui?

- Oui officier! Il est fou, je vous le dis! Il y a tout juste cinq minutes, il a crié pour rien! Si ce n'est pas une preuve...!

- Ne vous en faites pas madame. Nous allons nous en occuper. »

La dame est partie. Le policier retourne auprès de ses collèges. Le vent s'est levé, faisant danser les cristaux blancs dans les airs.

« Monsieur! »

Il se retourne, surpris. Il ne les a pas vraiment écouté. Des gendarmes le regardent étrangement: ça ne lui présage rien de bon.

« Je vous prierais de nous suivre, monsieur. »

Qu'a-t-il fait? Qu'a-t-il pu faire pour mériter la prison? Des pensées plus ou moins claires tournoient, telle la neige à l'entour de lui, dans sa tête.Ses yeux plein d'angoisse et de peur fixent les hommes à quelques mètres de lui. Tout à coup, son cerveau envoie un commandement à ses jambes. _Courez! _Il recule doucement. Les policiers se mettent en garde, évidemment.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Ne nous obligez pas à... »

L'officier n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il tourne déjà les talons et court à toute allure dans l'allée centrale du parc où, quelques instants plus tôt, il marchait tranquille, innocent. Bientôt, il dépasse l'entrée, suivit des constables qui n'ont pas de peine à le suivre. Il n'y avait pas pensé: son membre de métal rend la course plus périlleuse. Il manque souvent de tomber, mais se rattrape de justesse.

---

Ses jambes l'ont mené dans un parc démuni de passants. De toute façon, qui diable voudrait se promener sous ce temps de chien? De ses grands yeux, il scrute le paysage grisâtre. Rien. Par contre, il entend de nombreuse voix crier, un peu plus loin, à l'autre bout de la place. Quelque chose en lui lui dit d'y aller. Il ne se fait pas plus longtemps prier: il y va d'un pas décidé. Mais une femme l'intercepte en le tenant fermement par la manche de son manteau. Il délaisse la vue de son objectif pour regarder la dame dans les yeux.

« N'y va pas. Des gendarmes s'assurent de notre bien-être.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Ils vont l'enfermer. Ils vont enfin l'attraper. Ce fou. Il est dangereux je vous dis!

- Comment est-il? »

Il connaît peut-être déjà la réponse. Et cela lui fait un pincement au coeur. Il n'attend pas que la femme lui donne une description. Il se détache de sa poigne et repart rapidement.

---

_Le droit d'asile. _Cela existait-il en ce monde? Et où serait-il à l'abri? L'église? Il se le demande. Dieu l'a rejeté plusieurs fois. Le referait-il encore? Il jette un oeil furtif derrière lui. Ses poursuivants gagnent de plus en plus de terrain. Il laisse échapper un juron.

---

Vite: il doit se dépêcher. Sera-t-il trop tard? Pourquoi s'est-il enfui? Les pourparlers seront plus difficiles. Qu'à lui a-t-il prit? Impulsion? _Ne pense à rien: rattrapes-le. C'est tout._

---

Il ne l'a pas vu. Cette maudite pierre qui s'est mise sur son chemin. Il tombe de tout son poids. Les gendarmes arrivent rapidement à sa hauteur. Ils n'ont pas l'air très joviaux. Ils sortent, sous ses yeux effrayés, leur matraque. Il ferme les yeux, serre les dents: peut-être que la douleur sera moins forte.

---

Il s'arrête, choqué. Il les voit brandir leur bâton et le frapper de toute leur force. Il le voit, cachant maladroitement son visage à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Il entend ses gémissements. Il n'ose pas trop avancer. De toute façon, ses jambes refusent de coopérer.**  
**

**Voilà la fin du chapitre un! Je vous laisse en suspence. J'aime ça. Hihi. (Moi? Cruelle? Jamais voyons!)** **Menfin, la suite, ça vous dit? Reviews please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi qu'à Square Enix.

_Note:_ Je répète que les séparations "---" cherchent à démontrer que le "il" change de personnage. C'est alternativement Edward et Alfons, donc pas de panique Monique! Je tiens à préciser que Alphonse: petit frère d'Edward et Alfons: Heiderich. Juste pour être sûre que vous le saviez. ; ) Aussi, la page couverture du doujin est sortie: rendez-vous sur mon LiveJournal pour le lien!

_-Will Revive- _

_Chapitre deux_

Les cinq policiers n'y vont pas de main morte. Ça, son flan et son dos meurtris peuvent le confirmer. Il ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin.

« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir t'enfuir! Fou! »

L'officier prend son élan. Non, ce n'est pas sa matraque qu'il entend siffler les airs. C'est sa botte qu'il reçoit dans les côtes. Il ouvre ses yeux dorés sous le choc. Il en perd son souffle. L'air ne vient plus. Le policier a l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à recommencer son geste. C'est drôle: tout lui a l'air d'être au ralentit maintenant. Il n'entend même plus les gendarmes crier, l'insulter. Malheureusement, ses nerfs, eux, ne lui jouent pas de tours. La douleur est forte, bientôt insupportable. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Puis, il le rencontre du regard. Celui-ci le regarde, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Non-sans douleur, il lui tend le bras. _Aide-moi._

_---_

Son coeur lui a semblé s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas osé faire quelque chose, mais devant ses yeux d'or et sa trop inutile souffrance, il se doit de l'aider. Ses jambes recommencent à marcher. Même à courir. Il fonce sur le gendarme qui assène Edward de coups de pieds. Il s'agrippe à ses bras, essaye de le faire reculer pour qu'il arrête son massacre. Son parapluie a tombé quelques mètres plus tôt et danse sous les bourrasques de vent qui deviennent de plus en plus froides dans la soirée déjà bien avancée.

« Mais que faites-vous monsieur?

- Arrêtez! Arrêtez, je vous en pris! »

Il relâche sa poigne du policier, maintenant hors d'atteinte de son protégé. Celui-ci fait signe aux autres d'arrêter leurs gestes, se retourne en sa direction et plante son regard intimidant dans le sien. Il le soutient. Il tient le coup. Il ne vacille pas. Il va de l'avant. Il veut l'aider.

---

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Normal, puisque les coups ont arrêté de pleuvoir. C'est grâce à lui. Il se trouve chanceux de l'avoir rencontré.

Flash-Back 

Ça y est. Son père l'a encore abandonné. Il n'a plus assez d'argent pour le loyer. Le voilà à la porte. Désespéré, il s'assit, son menton accoté sur ses genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes. Même recroquevillé, il a froid. La vie est injuste. Parfois.

---

Il le voit, frissonnant. Sa tête lui dit de continuer son chemin: ce n'est qu'un sans-abri parmi tant d'autres tout de même. Mais son grand coeur lui dit de l'interpeller, de l'aider. Il hésite un moment.

« Hem... vous allez bien? »

---

Il lève la tête et plonge son regard doré dans celui de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'ouvrent grands de surprise.

« Al... Alphonse? »

---

Il n'a pas vraiment entendu ce qu'il a dit, mais peu importe.

« On vous a chassé de votre logement? Vous êtes seul?

- Oui. »

---

Il ne voit rien d'autre à dire. Il devrait peut-être arrêter de le fixer si intensément. Il pourrait se sentir mal à l'aise. _Mais c'est Alphonse. _Une coïncidence? Peut-être. Mais il en est heureux.

---

« Je m'appelle Alfons Heiderich. Et vous? »

Il lui tend la main. Il lui affiche un sourire. Toujours assit sur le bitume, le jeune homme regarde sa main, hésitant, toujours surpris. Celui-ci la prend au bout de quelques secondes, l'aidant à se relever et la secoue par la suite. Heureux de le rencontrer.

---

« Edward Elric.

- Si vous n'avez pas d'endroits où dormir... M'enfin, je comprends si vous ne voulez pas: nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, mais... si vous voulez, il y a de la place et... »

Il le regarde avec tendresse. Sa gêne et ses hésitations le rendent si adorable. _Comme Alphonse._

« Je vous suis. »

---

Il est surprit. Surprit, mais content. Il le regarde lui sourire mystérieusement.

« Bien! »

Il tourne les talons, suivit par le vagabond qui a maintenant un toit où dormir. Bientôt, ils arrivent devant un fleuriste. La vendeuse le regarde arriver, amusée.

« Bonjour.

- Bonjour Alfons. Tu ramènes un invité?

---

Encore une surprise. Il n'arrive qu'à bafouiller.

« Je... je m'appelles Edward Elric. »

Il lui tend la main. Elle lui la sert joyeusement, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

« Gracia. Je suis la propriétaire. Vous resterez longtemps avec nous? »

---

Il est un peu gêné de sa réponse. Il ne l'a tout de même pas consulté. C'est quand même elle qui détient l'immeuble où il habite.

- Hem, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Si cela me dérangerait, avec ton grand coeur, Alfons, j'aurais des problèmes.

- Merci beaucoup Gracia. »

Celle-ci répond qu'il n'y a rien. Il lui sourit. Ils passent la porte et gravissent des escaliers qui débouchent à un appartement. Ils y entrent. Il se retourne, les lèvres étendues dans un sourire.

« Bienvenue chez ton nouveau chez toi! »

On lui répond, en souriant, un timide merci.

Fin Flash-Back 

Il décide enfin de parler.

« S'il vous plaît. Il est avec moi. Il n'est nullement dangereux. Laissez-le. Il n'a rien fait.

- On m'a dit de cet homme qu'il était fou. Nous allons l'embarquer et l'emmener dans un endroit plus propice à son développement.

- En avez-vous la preuve? Et puis, de quels droits le frappez-vous? Fou ou pas, c'est une injustice! »

Le gendarme semble hésiter. Il replace sa casquette et soupire. Il marque une pause.

« Vous êtes mieux de le garder à l'oeil. Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour le protéger. »

Il le toise. Ce policier le dégoûte vraiment. Celui-ci se retourne vers ses collègues, leur faisant signe de partir.

---

Le dernier homme en uniforme s'arrête devant lui, le doigt levé comme une mère le fait pour mettre en garde son enfant.

« Si jamais tu te fais encore remarquer, tu verras ce qui t'arriveras. »

Avant de partir, l'homme lui assène un violent coup de pied à la mâchoire et repart comme si de rien n'était. Ça lui fait mal. Très mal. Mais il est tout de même soulagé. Bien qu'il ne peu plus bouger, cause de sa douleur, il peut enfin recommencer à respirer.

---

Il se précipite vers lui, apeuré. Il s'agenouille près de lui, mais hésite à le toucher.

« Edward! Edward, tu vas bien! »

Seul le silence lui répond. Mais deux iris dorées le regarde tendrement. _Comme la première fois._

_Non. Pas tout à fait. Il y a quelque chose de différent. Aurait-il changé d'avis?_

« Je suis terriblement désolé Edward. Pour tout. J'aurais voulu t'aider bien avant, mais... mais... »

Il en tremble. Il a peur. La neige continue de tomber et de fondre sur leur corps chaud.

**Gna gna gna! Encore du suspence! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Qui sait? Ah oui, moi je sais. XD Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer:_ Les personnages de FullMetal Alchemist appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_Notes:_ Coucou les gens! Voici la dernière partie de cette fiction! Vous êtes tristounet? Nan? Oui? Bah moi oui, car j'aimais bien l'écrire! Que va-t-il se passer avec Edo et Al? Bah allez lire, vous le saurez. :P  
Oh! et puis, y'aura peut-être un omake: je sais pas encore. Hin hin hin!

_Will Revive_

_Chapitre 3 _

Il frissonne. Ses paupières sont lourdes: il se doit de lutter contre la fatigue due au froid. C'est dur, mais il y arrivera. Il a mal partout. Particulièrement aux côtes, ce qui rend sa respiration douloureuse. Il maudit mentalement ces constables et leurs manières d'agir.

---

Lentement, il se risque à parcourir du bout de ses doigts la joue du jeune homme meurtris. Le contact est légèrement froid, mais doux. Il le voit grelotter. Aquilon souffle. Il faudrait rentrer.

« Désolé. »

Il glisse un bras en dessous de ses genoux. Puis, un autre encadre une de ses épaules et son dos. Il le soulève, lui laissant pousser un soupir de douleur. Son regard devient plus sombre encore.

« Désolé. »

---

Il serre les dents. Ses mains s'agrippent à son sauveur. La tête accotée sur son torse, il peut sentir les rapides pulsations de son coeur, sa chaleur ainsi que son suave parfum. Il s'y perd. Il ferme les yeux. Il est si bien.

---

La charge est lourde, mais il y arrivera. Il retraverse le parc, puis s'engage dans les rues qui mènent à la pension de Gracia. Il s'arrête un instant. C'est là. Là où il l'avait vu, recroquevillé, le regard perdu au loin. Les frissons de son précieux fardeau lui rappellent de continuer sa route. Il se remet en marche. Il entre enfin au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment que déjà elle montre le bout de son nez.

« Oh mon dieu! Que lui est-il arrivé? Alfons?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ira. »

Sa voix est calme. Elle y croit. Il monte les escaliers, pénètre dans l'appartement en repérant tout de suite la chambre d'Edward. Il le dépose sur son lit.

---

La chaleur qui le rendait si bien est partie. À sa place, il reçoit la douceur d'un matelas et de ses nombreuse couvertures. Mais on ne dirait pas que cela lui permet de se réchauffer correctement. Il semble lui manquer quelque chose, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il est trop épuisé: penser lui est presque impossible. Les pas d'Alfons s'éloignent, puis reviennent.

---

« Edward. »

Il put voir deux soleils se lever.

« Je dois te changer. Tu es trempé. Si jamais je te fais mal...

- Va-y. J'ai quand même souffert beaucoup plus dans la vie.

- Oui. »

Flash-Back 

Il doit s'asseoir. Il a du mal à y croire. Il s'est pincé: il doit rêver.

« Répètes-moi donc cela encore une fois? »

---

Il soupire. Il doit le trouver complètement givré après ce qu'il lui a raconté.

« Pour faire un bref résumé: je viens d'un autre monde et les gens qui y vivent ressemblent à deux gouttes d'eau à ceux qui vivent ici.

- Okay. Donc, tu m'as menti. »

Il le regarde, plein de remords. Lui est furieux. Il n'aurait jamais voulu mentir, mais il devait gagner sa confiance pour ne pas qu'il l'emmène à l'asile dès son arrivée dans l'appartement tout de même.

« Oui, mais... mais je...

- Et tu m'as menti pour d'autres choses aussi? Ton bras? Ta jambe? L'histoire que tu m'as racontée n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge, elle aussi?

- C'est vrai. »

Il renonce à le regarder directement en face. Il a honte.

---

Il avance vers lui, assit sur son lit. Sa colère s'est estompé, mais il est tout de même encore un peu fâché.

« Écoutes. Je suis prêt à te pardonner, mais promets-moi que ça n'arrivera plus. »

---

Son hôte s'agenouille devant lui. Il regarde ses pieds.

« Promis.

- Maintenant, je peux te faire part de l'un de mes secrets? Je peux te faire confiance? »

Il ne répond pas. Puis, deux doigts s'emparent de son menton et le lèvent doucement. Alfons le regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres, déjà prêt à estomper cette querelle du récit de sa vie. Il soupire. Il ne sait pas s'il est digne de garder ce secret.

« Si tu y tiens. »

Le sourire qu'aborde l'homme blond agenouillé devant lui s'élargit. Les doigts quittent son menton. Une main parcoure sa joue. Leur deux visage se sont lentement approchés. Il peut sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. Il peut se voir dans ses yeux. Il rougit, ayant peut-être comprit. Prit de panique, il se dégage et part sous les yeux surpris de son ami. Celui-ci l'interpelle, mais il ne répond pas. Il attrape son manteau et sort en trombe de l'immeuble. Il court. Il court à en perdre le souffle. Il tourne à gauche, puis à droite. N'importe où.

---

Plus la peine de l'appeler. Il est certainement rendu bien loin. Il espère qu'il reviendra. Il s'y est prit peut-être trop vite. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux courts. Il soupire. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des courses. Il doit se rendre au marché. Il n'a pas envie. Il s'approche d'une fenêtre. Son regard part au loin sans pour autant fixer un point. _En espérant qu'il revienne. _

_---_

Il ralentit la cadence: son coeur n'aurait pas pu tenir le coup plus longtemps. Essoufflé, il porte une main à sa bouche. _J'ai... j'ai failli embrasser Alphonse. _Non. Alfons. Ah et puis, c'est du pareil au même! Non? _Du pareil... au même? _La réponse est en lui. Pourquoi chercher plus loin? Ses pas l'ont finalement menés dans un parc. Le grand air lui fait du bien. Mais pas encore assez. Il parait que crier aide à enlever tout le mal de notre être...

Fin du Flash-Back 

« Alfons? »

---

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, ayant fini de changer son protégé. Il se retourne, attentif.

« Oui?

- Reste. Reste près de moi. J'ai encore froid.

- Je vais te chercher une couverture en plus. Je reviens.

- Non. Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Troublé par cette demande, il hésite un moment, puis s'approche lentement du lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas.

---

Il le regarde. Puis, décide de s'asseoir. Il s'exécute péniblement. Ses bras vont entourer son cou, sa tête va se poser l'une de ses épaules. Il attend. Il attend que cette embrassade à un sens soit partagée. Mais rien ne se passe.

« Je m'excuse. Partir comme ça, c'était idiot de ma part.

- Ne t'excuses pas: ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Je ressemble à quelqu'un que tu as connu, n'est-ce pas? »

Il est impressionné: _il a deviné_. Il se crispe un peu. Quelques instants passent avant qu'il relève la tête pour le regarder avec mélancolie.

« Oui... à mon petit frère.

- Je comprends maintenant.

- Mais j'ai compris. J'ai pu réfléchir. À vous deux. À nous deux. Mon frère et toi, vous vous ressemblez, certes, mais au fond, vous n'êtes pas la même personne. Oui. Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Alphonse. Et personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer, toi. »

Il prend une pause. Il ne sait plus où continuer.

« Dans les moments plus difficiles, c'était toi qui me supportait. Dans les moments tristes, c'est toi qui me souriait. Je ne l'avais jamais pris en compte avant aujourd'hui, mais c'est toi qui me fait vivre, Alfons. Et je veux continuer à respirer, penser, marcher. Ne me laisse pas mourir. Je veux vivre à tes côtés. _Je t'aime. _»

---

Cette déclaration lui fait un bien fou. Il est heureux. Ses bras vont enfin entourer le corps svelte de l'homme assit à côté de lui. L'une de ses mains quitte son dos pour lui casser la joue. Il lui sourit, tendrement. Son visage s'est approché du sien. Il le regarde, avide de ses douces lèvres. Puis, les mots tant désirés sortent de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime, moi aussi. »

---

Sa vision s'embrouille, cause de ses larmes de joie. Leur visage se rapprochent encore et encore. Leur souffle se rencontrent. Il ferme les yeux, laissant rouler ses pleurs sur ses joues. Leurs lèvres se joignent timidement. Le voilà, ce baiser tant espéré.

Maintenant il le sait. _Ce n'est pas Alphonse. C'est Alfons. Le seul et l'unique._ Et il se sent stupide d'en avoir autrefois douté.

**Awwwwn! C'est y pas beau une fin comme ça? XD Menfin, reviews please? Si j'ai une dose assez forte de reviews, je ferais l'omake. Sinon, bah... héhéhé!**


End file.
